Sun
by Witchy Bee
Summary: "Listen, bright-eye," Adventure explained gently. "Your astronaut friend's havin' himself a little adventure in outer space." This made Curiosity both happy and sad. She was happy for him because he was finally where he belonged, but she would miss him.


**A/N:** After reading Lady Krissy Jo's _Angels on the Moon_, I feel head over heels in love with this pairing. I had no choice but to write something of my own for it. It's not perfect, of course, but it will have to do for now.

)O(

"Hi," Curiosity chirped, her optic wide as befitting of her nature. "_Who are you_?" This new core was unfamiliar. He seemed to have dropped from the sky one day after being labeled 'corrupted' and for a while everyone else just gave him some room to get his bearings. They were all castoffs who had gotten lost on their way to the incinerator. Curiosity had been the first to approach him.

"I'm the best at space." the core replied. He glanced around nervously. Their mechanical eyes didn't need to adjust to the dark, but still he surveyed his surroundings, as if frantically searching for something. Was he searching for answers just like her? And what was this 'space' he spoke of?

"Space," Curiosity repeated the new word, processing it and then filing it away in her vast memory. "What is that?"

So he told her all about space. It was dark like this room, but also full of bright stars. There were planets and moons and even black holes, which were similar to portals only they sucked up everything. The sun was apparently a giant sphere, hot as the incinerator, but yellow like their optics. Space sounded so exciting! Curiosity wanted very much to visit.

She decided she rather liked this strange core and his strange words.

)O(

Sometimes he scared her.

She knew she shouldn't be afraid, because she was not Fear and that wasn't her primary function, but when the other core got himself so worked up...

Mostly they filled the hours of their immortality with idle banter - Curiosity asking question and Space answering them - while the facility slowly fell apart. However, today 'Fact' had chosen to interrupt their innocent chatter with utter blasphemy.

"Fact: space does not exist."

For a second they all just stopped. Curiosity blinked. How could that be? Of course space was real! She could picture it so vividly, almost see it as if she were there. It seemed more real to her than Adventure's tales of wild places on Earth that he supposedly had been to even though he didn't have legs, and even Curiosity doubted there were management rails across the entire world.

Meanwhile, Space looked like his whole world had been shattered.

At that moment, he reminded her of Anger, who was currently glaring at them from a corner of the room.

"Not listening!" he shouted. "Gotta go...gotta to space. Space cops will take you to space jail for saying space doesn't exist! I'm gonna live on the moooon! Bababababa - SPAAAACE!"

He continued on in this manner for a long time. It frightened her. Maybe he really was corrupt. What if he fried his circuits from all that twitching? Wasn't someone going to fix him? What if Fact was right?

Curiosity asked these questions aloud, but found no answers.

)O(

There came a point when it all got confusing and there was no time to ask questions.

All she knew was that suddenly Fact and Adventure and _him_ were gone. The building shook, but then it grew still again and the turrets sang freely. Her friends didn't come back. Well, Fact had never really been her friend, but Curiosity missed the informative core in some odd way.

Eventually, two of them did return. The first thing she asked was where was Space?

"Fact: he is almost certainly dead." But had Fact ever been correct? No, it couldn't be true.

"Listen, bright-eye," Adventure explained gently. "Your astronaut friend's havin' himself a little adventure in outer space."

This made Curiosity both happy and sad. She was happy for him, because he'd finally found where he belonged, but she would miss him...

"When will he come back?" she got this bizarre feeling, as she asked the question, that it was somehow different then all the others before it, and she wasn't going to like Adventure's answer.

"Not for a long time, darlin'." he said.

Something broke inside her mechanical body.

)O(

This was...amazing, fantastic, marvelous, everything he'd ever imagined it would be!

He tried to count the stars, but there were just too many. He wanted to say hi to Jupiter, but he couldn't see it anywhere. And weren't the space cops supposed to be around here? Something about this didn't seem to fit. Not that it mattered though. He would never get bored of space, There was still so much of it to see! He had to see it all so he could go back to Earth and...

…And what? He knew there was someone on Earth he needed to describe space to, but who was it? The core turned his optic toward the sun and thought. For the first time since falling through a portal to space, he became silent.

Wait, yes, that was it! The sphere with a high-pitched voice and an optic just like the sun. The core who was always curious; he had to tell _her_ about space. Suddenly he missed Earth. He wanted to go home. This was boring anyway.

"Space-buddy," he called to the other core who shared his space adventure.

"What is it this time?"

"Wanna go home..."

"Yeah, mate, so do I." the blue-eyed core sighed. "I never thought _you'd_ get bored of space though."


End file.
